Assassins Creed IV: Black Flag
Assassins Creed IV:Black Flag '''What is AC IV?''' Is an action-adventure from the Assassins Creed saga that went on sale on October 29,2013, it was developed by Ubisoft and was made by Ubisoft Montreal.Its [https://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Assassin%27s_Creed_III Assassins Creed III] `s prequel. '''Story/Campaign''' The samples taken from the body of Desmond Miles after his death, have allowed Industrias Abstergo to continue exploring their genetic memories, using the newly discovered abilities of the "Animus" of cloud computing. The character of the present, always anonymous, is an employee hired by Abstergo Entertainment to relive the memories of Edward Kenway, an 18th century pirate and grandfather of Connor, the protagonist of Assassin's Creed III. Supposedly, their mission is to gather material to make an interactive feature film, using the "Animus", but in reality, Abstergo and the Templars are looking for the "Observatory", a structure of the "Precursors" that allows the user to see through from the eyes of any person, needing to obtain a bit of that person's blood. For his part, Edward Kenway, must unravel a conspiracy among the high-ranking Templars within the British, Spanish and French empires that, under the guise of cleaning piracy in the Caribbean, use their positions to locate the "Sage" (later identified as Bartholomew Roberts), who is the only man who can take them to the "Observatory". The Templars intend to use the "Observatory" to spy on and blackmail world leaders. Kenway, unknowingly, is involved in his plot when he kills a rogue Killer and assumes his identity. His imprudence endangers the whole Order of the Assassins, prompting him to follow the "Sage" and the conspirators of the Yucatan Peninsula to the city of Principe and the African coast. Meanwhile, a group of notorious pirates, among which are, Edward Thatch (Blackbeard), Benjamin Hornigold and Charles Vane, dream of a state in which man is free to live far from the reach of kings and rulers. Kenway, is fundamental to the realization of this dream and the "Pirate Republic" is established in the Nassau colony. However, the bad government, the lack of an economy and an outbreak of diseases, lead dangerously to the colony near the collapse. While the founders are deeply divided about everything that happens in Nassau, Kenway tries to find a solution, but it is too late to prevent the Templars from taking advantage of the situation to consolidate their control over the Caribbean. Finally, Roberts takes Kenway to the location of the "Observatory" and retrieves the device, but at the last moment, Kenway is betrayed and attacked by Roberts, ending up in jail accused of piracy crimes. After a long stay in prison, Edward manages to escape with the help of Ah Tabai, the Maya Assassin Master and decides to join his Order. Later, Kenway finds and pursues Roberts, managing to recover the artifact and returning it to the "Observatory", sealing it and facing an uncertain future. With his newly discovered convictions, he receives a letter informing him of the death of his wife and the imminent arrival of his daughter, until now unknown, Jennifer Scott. Back at present, the player is contacted by John, the information technology manager of Abstrego Entertainment. John, reveals that his superiors know more than they are telling him and encourages him to investigate to get more details. John, is responsible for accessing the heart of the "Animus", at which time Juno, materialized in a disembodied form and reveals that although it was necessary to open his temple to avoid disaster, the world was not prepared for her and can not affect or possess the player, as provided by their agents. John, is unmasked as the reincarnated form of the "Sage" and tries to assassinate the player to cover up the failed attempt to resuscitate Juno, but Abstergo's security discovers and reduces him, killing him before he can do so. With the "Sage" dead, the player is contacted by the assassins while they continue their infiltration of Abstergo. '''Music''' The musical section of Assassin's Creed IV: Black Flag was composed by Brian Tyler, who also composed the soundtrack of the Ubisoft Far Cry 3 game. On October 14, 2013 it was available online. A second soundtrack containing a total of 14 marine songs was available for download on October 29, 2013. '''Other data''' In November 2013, the Ubisoft video game company financed the exhumation of the remains of the Spanish corsair Amaro Pargo to reconstruct his face in view of his possible appearance in Assassin's Creed IV: Black Flag. For the first time in history, a company in the video game industry exhumed the remains of a historical figure in a pioneering campaign that managed to draw the attention of media, both national and international. In addition, this exhumation featured important discoveries about the physiognomy of this mythical corsair. '''References:''' [https://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Assassin%27s_Creed_IV:_Black_Flag Wikipedia] [https://www.ubisoft.com/en-us/game/assassins-creed-iv-black-flag/ Assassins Creed IV:Black Flag]